<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Love Again by WizStreetColfer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257326">To Love Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizStreetColfer/pseuds/WizStreetColfer'>WizStreetColfer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghosts (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M, MLM Writer, Very AU, a patcap fic but other relationships exist, baker pat, captain is his firstname in this, footballer captain, haver/captain past, heck even the captains parents are in this, i dont know whats happening but i hope you enjoy, is this enough tags, mary and kitty get married in this, minor character death (havers), patcap, patcap endgame, tags will probably be updated along the way, thanks for reading</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizStreetColfer/pseuds/WizStreetColfer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU set in a world where the Captain is an ex footballer, and Pat's the baker in his favourite restaurant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pat Butcher &amp; The Captain (Ghosts TV 2019), Pat Butcher/The Captain (Ghosts TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Havers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Captain wanted to be a footballer for as long as he could remember. He grew up in London near the Arsenal football stadium. He could hear the crowds cheering outside his window even when it was time for bed. He always hoped that one day he would make it to the same stadiums his childhood heroes played the sport he so desperately wanted to be involved in professionally. Football, the sport his American father called soccer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Captain joined the Arsenal youth academy like many other kids, and worked his way up to the Arsenal under 18's. Eventually however he found himself being offered a permanent position at Ledhay Althletic, another London team who were new to the field (literally).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he joined Ledhay Althletic they were in League One. They were a close knit team and Captain was happy to be part of it. He played as a winger and an attacking midfielder. He was always always praised for his focus and vision, his ability to create opportunities and assist others. It didn't take long for him to become best friends with the team captain: (being bestfriends with the team captain and having the first name Captain did get confusing, yes.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Robin, was Ledhay’s Athletic team Captain and played  as the team's striker. The two of them would hang out outside of matches and training, and Captain even ended up going to Robin’s first wedding. Which got him thinking, even though he was only 22, but his best friend getting married made him rethink his love life a little bit. Robin’s marriage would unfortunately not work out, but at the time of the wedding Captain couldn’t help but think about how he hadn’t dated anyone before, the 3 week relationship he had in high school to ‘prove he liked girls’ didn't really count.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to be loved. He wanted to love. He felt silly because the only thing his love life had was a crush on the Ledhay Althletic goalkeeper - William Havers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think I might skip the drinks tonight." Captain said. He didn't want to make himself look a fool in front of Havers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aren't you 22?" William laughed, "you should be enjoying yourself."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're not drinking either."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I drew the short straw, so I'm driving the minivan." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"From what I hear you 'drive the minivan' a lot." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Havers smirked and held his hands up in a playful surrender, "alright you caught me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Captain took a sip from his water and tried to compose himself as his heart turned to mush. He didn't talk one on one with Havers much, but when he did his heart soared. If William weren't a teammate he would've asked him out a year ago. In team dating wasn't against the rules, but Captain didn't want to ask out a man he worked with daily and then have the awkwardness of the 'no' aftermath. Havers was way out of his league. Captain liked to think about it in terms of football: Havers was premier league and Captain was still trying to get the money together to form a team.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Havers was 24, and a great teammate. He made practice hilarious. He was assertive yet kind - Captain knew he secretly dreamed of being a coach someday and he thought Havers would be perfect. Though William was definitely one of the best goalkeepers he had had the pleasure of playing alongside. Then of course, was William’s life outside of football. Constantly donating to charities, making time to volunteer at local soup kitchens at least twice a month. The man was even recently in the paper for saving some kids who had trapped themselves in a cove at the beach. Captain really did think Havers was perfect, hence the swooning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So um," Captain bit his lip and gave a kind smile, "why do you always drive?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>William shrugged, "can't hold my alcohol very well." He cleared his throat glancing at Captain nervously before looking down at his own water. "Besides," he continued, "we shouldn't drink too much anyway."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We have the weekend off." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah and I wanna remember it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Captain laughed, "I mean- very good.."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Havers smiled and looked over at their teammates crowding the bar, clearly enjoying themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You want me to buy you a drink?" He turned to look at the other man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Captain was sure he was blushing. He kept mentally telling himself over and over again: he doesn't mean it like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought we weren't drinking."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Changed my mind."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok, sure." Captain said, "thank you." Now it was high school all over again because he was now drinking to impress a boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shots were placed in front of him alongside two beers and that was that. Excluding a few blurry memories that was the last thing Captain remembered from that night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Havers laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The team walking to the nightclub across the street. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dancing, team shots, Havers.... gorgeous. Havers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fresh air. Puking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Himself, Havers, Robin, Robin’s first wife, defender Thomas, midfielder Mary. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rescuing a hedgehog from a road.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting in the park in their little group. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Telling Mary she should just marry the girl who worked in the stadium's coffee shop (Kitty) under this blossom tree if she liked her so much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being supported into the back of a taxi by Robin and Coach Mike.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Havers blushing, "oh um, thank you Captain."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin helping him into his bed </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Havers?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's Robin, go to sleep Captain.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Incoming text (Havers): I thought I couldn't hold my drink well xD</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Incoming text (Havers): I am so sorry for making you drink, I hope you're okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Incoming text (Havers): And just so you don't feel silly, I think your eyes are pretty and sparkly too</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Incoming text (Havers): actually I think you're amazing Captain, I hope we can talk tomorrow handsome </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Incoming text (Havers): I am so sorry if I sounded creepy last night, hope you're alright </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Captain groaned at the quiet ding of his phone. It had gone off a couple of times in the night but his head hurt too much to look. Now as he peeked through his lashes he saw his room lit up by daylight and decided to turn and grab his phone. He felt his face go hot as he read the messages on his homescreen, the blurry memories swam around in his head. "Oh."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What would follow would be some of the best times of Captain’s life. Dating William Havers. For the first two years their relationship was partly secret, Robin, Thomas, Mary, (who would sometimes bring along Kitty) would meet up with the two of them regularly for lunch. The coach and the rest of the team knew about Captain and Williams romance too, and it was amazing that it didn't get leaked to the tabloids quicker than it inevitably did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This... this is... beautiful." Captain looked around William’s apartment in awe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fairy lights, roses, dinner for two set up in the centre of the kitchen. "I'm glad you approve..." Havers was blushing. Captain pulled him close and placed a gentle peck on his lips, "of course I do... Happy Valentines Day."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Happy Valentines Day sweetie."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the pitch things were better than ever. Captain was more inspired, he loved playing before but he loved playing games when Havers was on the pitch even more. They were professional of course, but it didn't stop Captain from showing off. Everything was swell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a minor incident following their two year anniversary though. Captain and Havers had decided to take a walk near the river at 2am. They did this often because there weren't many people there in the early hours of the morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Championship here we come! All that showing off really paid off!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Captain laughed and nudged Havers playfully, "hey!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>William stopped walking and turned to hold the railing and looked out over the city river.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah," Havers smiled as his boyfriend stood next to him, "I'm overwhelmed by how much I love you everything right now, especially by how much I love you, Captain."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you too," Captain looked around but couldn't see a soul in sight, "gis a kiss."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Havers turned and pulled Captain towards him gently, "oh well if you insist."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both laughed against each other's lips and allowed themselves to pull away and compose before going in for a kiss again. The kiss was typical of them. Short, sweet, transporting each other into a place where only the two of them exist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Damn it Captain, my frickin heart."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Captain nearly giggled, "you alright there sweetheart?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Havers let his hand trace along Captain’s cheek, "I'm okay as long as I'm with you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning the tabloids were dancing with delight. A photo of them kissing was splashed all over the front page of most of the newspaper organisations throughout the UK. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So for the next four years they dated in the public eye, it wasn't different really. It just meant they didn't have to hide anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>@captainplaysfootball: had such an awesome day at the beach with some of my favourite people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Robin smiling leaning against Captain with his fingers making bunny ears behind the Captains head. Mary and Kitty doing hand stands side by side, Havers with one arm wrapped around Captain and kissing his temple. Thomas the the front with his arm extended as he’s taking the photo, wearing sunglasses. Everyone smiling.]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>@lifeofhavers: london with him &lt;3 </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Captain and Havers smiley selfie at kings cross station] </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>@captainplaysfootball: mornings in our new apartment rock </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Havers in a dressing gown, sitting across the table - tea in hand, sleepy smile at the camera]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>@captainplaysfootball: training! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Captain, Robin, Havers, Thomas and Mary on the training field. Robin is posing with a ball under his foot. Thomas is about to kick the ball from under Robin’s foot.  Another ball is in mid air above Mary’s knee whose happy expression is clear as day.  Captain is sitting on the floor with a water bottle in his lap and doing a thumbs up to the camera. Havers is sat next to Captain and is looking at him with a gooey eyed expression]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>@captainplaysfootball: someone remind me how I got so lucky? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Havers has his arm wrapped around Captain in this selfie. They are both smiling happily at the camera, they are clearly in a bedroom]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>@lifeofhavers: living the dream with you &lt;3 well done everyone!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Captain and Havers holding up their medals from winning their latest tournament] </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>@lifeofhavers: love of my life &lt;3</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Captain in the kitchen smiling, covered in flour] </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>@captainplaysfootball: my man's hit the big THREE-O! Happy birthday to our favourite GK &lt;3</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span> [picture of Havers in goal] </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>lifeofhavers: date night, swoon &lt;3 </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Captain dressed smart casual, checking tie in the mirror and his smile being reflected in the mirror]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>@captainplaysfootball liked thomasthorne's comment: will you get married already </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was on the night Havers planned to propose that everything went horribly wrong. At home, petals sat on the bed, a box of heart chocolates were on the kitchen counter. A romantic song ready on the ipod deck. Photos of them both were dangled on pieces of string throughout the living room and kitchen. Havers was so excited to literally dance through their memories before proposing to the man he loved. It all would have been perfect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the last game of the season. Ledhay were already winners no matter what the outcome, it was a game of victory. To prove why they were so ahead in the tables. Captain was having the time of his life, he loves football, he loved his life, there was nothing he would change. Then it changed in an instant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Havers jumped for the ball like normal, but it went un-caught. First Captain heard the gasp, then he saw William on the ground. The goalkeeper had fallen on the ground plenty before, Captain waited for his boyfriend to spring back into action - but he stayed on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Medics ran onto the pitch, Captain could hear murmurs of "did he hit his head?" "he smacked the post." "Oh god he's not moving." Captain sprinted towards his boyfriend, there was something wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later in the hospital Captain would sob at his boyfriend's side, continuously promising he was coming back tomorrow and kiss Haver’s temple. The word coma rang over and over again in his mind  as he approached home. He thanked Coach Mike for the ride and told him he just needed to be alone. He opened the door and saw the set up, his heart ached in his chest as he walked around the room. Photos of him and William everywhere. The heart chocolates that Havers knew Captain secretly  loved. A small black box on the centre of the table caught his eye. This must've been set up when he was at a meeting with the coach this morning.... He opened the box and smiled sadly at the site of a silver wedding band, it had 2 lines of Ledhay colours on the inside but from the outside it was a clear silver ring with a thin white 'William' inscribed on the top. He looked inside the box and saw another with 'Captain’' on which also had 2 lines representing Ledhay colours inside: his heart was melting. Havers  was always a romantic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do..." Captain whispered to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>@captainplaysfootball: we're here because of our amazing goalkeeper: Havers, he was such an important part of our team. tonight we play for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[photo of team posing in the locker room, all pointing at their premier league badges]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>@thomasthorne, @maryandkittysroadtripblog, @likeacaveman and 450,100 other people liked this </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>@maryandkittysroadtripblog: so glad our friends made our anniversary so special</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Mary sitting on the stage with her arm wrapped around Captain who is sat next to her and giving a shy smile to the camera. Kitty is sat the other side of Mary and leaning his head on her shoulder. Thomas is sat next to Captain and is grinning. Robin is crouched behind Mary and Kitty and is giving a big smile with two thumbs up.] </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>@likeacaveman: another win, so proud of this team. that was a tough game and to have a chance to play against such an amazing team themselves was such a privilege</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[team photo in the locker room, everyone smiling happily] </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>@captainplaysfootaball: halfway through the season already, who would've thought we'd be here </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[official photo of team] </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>@maryandkittysroadtripblog: officially engaged &lt;3 </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[photo of Mary and Kitty posing in a mirror, Kitty holding up her ring. Both of them dressed as if they have just come in from a nice evening out] </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>@likeacaveman: an evening out with friends before the last game of the season</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Robin, Captain and Thomas sitting on a bench under the same blossom tree where Kitty and Mary promised Captain they would get married all those years ago]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No you can't!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Captain..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please Mr Havers, Sir,  you have to reconsider this." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Captain, it's been a year."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know," Captain sobbed in the hospital hallway, "but this isn't right. He could wake up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Captain, the doctors don't think-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't care what the doctors think! We can't just take away his life support!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Captain couldn't be in the apartment anymore. Captain couldn't be at Ledhay stadium anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His parents were shocked to see him walk through the front door, they knew the past year had been hard on him but now he looked worse. They allowed him to stay with them, and eventually Captain  sold the apartment he and Havers picked out together. His parents moved all his stuff into storage, Captain couldn't face any of it anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Incoming text (Coach Mike): I sorted the contract out for you. We wish you the very best Captain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Incoming text (Robin): We're here for you buddy. Call me when you're ready. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Captain spent most of his time crying. He ate because his parents made him, he showered because they made him do that too. He was hurting. He kept himself wrapped up in the duvet, holding the engagement rings to his chest. He had put them on a chain and wore them round his neck always. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Captain-" his mother peered through the door, "sweetie come get some fresh air."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't feel like it right now mum." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy (his mother) moved and sat on the side of his bed. She knew her boy would have a romance worth a thousand romances - that's just who Captain was - but by no means did she think it would end this way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You've been upstairs for two months, Captain.."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The concept of time was really lost on him. Blinds constantly shut and a lack of doing anything but sleep does that to you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't have to be sorry," Daisy ran her hand through her son's hair gently, "at least open your window." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stood and opened the blinds and window, when she turned she couldn't believe how broken her boy looked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your dad is making curry, I'll bring you your dinner in a bit," she said, "but starting tomorrow I want you to at least come down and sit with us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mum-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Captain sweetheart, you can't stay up here forever."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Captain sighed and looked at the picture of him and Havers on his bedside table, "how am I supposed to go on living when he's gone?" Captain started to sob and turned his face into his pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mother rushed to his side and comforted him as he cried, all she could do was hug him. Her own heart breaking as she helplessly tried to help him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was a common occurrence for six months, eventually he did start coming downstairs for dinner. Then it was doing odd chores around the house. One day he left good enough to go outside and he shaved his beard, his parents cut his hair, and he started to walk the dog. At six months and three days Captain  accepted to help his father work at the law firm. Captain started work at London's best law firm: Anderson Co.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At 29 years old Captain felt like he had lived a whole life. His heart ached whenever he thought of William, ached to hear his laugh, feel his embrace, go onto the pitch one more time and know his boyfriend was on the other end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he threw himself into work, running errands for his father and other lawyers at the firm. The only time he wasn't working was spent with his parents or with his friends..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of these occasions was his 35th birthday, his friends Robin, Thomas, Mary and Kitty all came to celebrate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>likeacaveman: Happy 35th buddy! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Robin, Captain, Mary, Kitty and Thomas huddled in a booth at Captain's favourite restaurant: the Maple Cape.]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Happy birthday sir," the waiter said, setting down a complimentary birthday cake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, Patrick." Captain said and opened the box. He smiled back up at the waiter when he saw the cake inside, "be sure to thank the baker."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man who looked slightly younger than him seemed to go red in the cheeks and just barely said, "enjoy your meal,” before disappearing back round the corner to where the bar was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come in here often Captain?" Thomas asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I think you made him pee himself," Robin said, "did you see his face?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" Captain laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh he's definitely crushing on you," Kitty said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Captain shook his head and went back to eating his dessert, "he's just shy. He's always like that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kitty raised her eyebrow and looked at Robin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know..." Robin cleared his throat, "it's okay to-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know," Captain piped up quickly and looked down feeling guilty, "I'm... I'm just not ready." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Captain felt the feeling of guilt continuing to stir in his stomach. Of course he had noticed Pat's blushes. He knew Patrick liked it when Captain said his name, and he knew Patrick was the baker because it said on the menu, 'baked by our very own Pat Butcher' and he was the only one walking around with ‘Pat’ pinned to his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He..." Captain's voice went quiet, "he's nice but I couldn't..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hung his head in shame at the thought of Havers.. He would be so hurt if he knew Captain was deliberately making another man blush. The feelings in his chest were so conflicting.  He partly ached for William, to hold and kiss the man who should be his fiancè. The rest of his emotions were telling him Patrick was beautiful, that Patrick wanted to be held too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Captain, it's been over five years..." Mary placed a reassuring hand on his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Willy wouldn't have wanted you to be alone forever you know," Robin said, "he knows if he were still here you'd only want him." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love William so much..." Captain looked up at his friends. His eyes looked sad but he managed to convince the rest of his face that everything was fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We know, and your love for him won't diminish just because you make gooey eyes with that waiter. It's natural. You're lonely, you want companionship" Kitty said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who said I like the waiter back?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Make sure to thank the baker," Thomas mocked, "you can't fool us Captain."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Captain  laughed slightly and looked up as Pat rounded the corner back to their section of the restaurant, "y-yeah okay." So Captain allowed himself to feel, and it was simply put, rather odd. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pat was handsome, and he made Captain’'s heart feel things he hadn't been able to feel for a long time. His love for Havers was still there, but what Kitty had said was right. He had grown lonely, he missed being in love, he missed romance and sharing a life with someone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Go on." Robin said as Pat went behind the bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"W-what?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Go get his number."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh no, I don't think-" Captain was cut off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Captain, I swear you ask him out right now," Mary said, "get yourself some arm candy for my wedding."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Captain laughed and stood up adjusting his blazer, "okay, okay... excuse me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard his friend's laughter as he walked towards the bar, suddenly his throat felt itchy. He had never asked out a man before. Him and Havers were a happy drunken mistake. He could feel his heart racing as he sat on one of the stools at the bar. He was the only one there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey," Pat said, "what can I get you?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Captain  immediately started fumbling over his words, "um, uh, just- just some lemonade please." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pat smiled kindly as he grabbed a bottle from the refrigerator, "want it in a glass?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"N-no, no thank you." He said unscrewing the bottle lid as soon as Pat handed it to him and taking a sip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you alright?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm swell." Captain wanted to facepalm himself, "I'm okay thank you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your friends want anything?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They didn't say..." Captain stood up immediately, "I'll go check."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pat laughed slightly, "alright mate."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That was quick," Mary said as Captain approached the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't do it," he took another sip of the drink, "I feel like high school all over again. I'm too old for this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe you're only any good at picking up guys when you're drunk," Thomas said and Captain playfully punched him in the shoulder, "shut it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Captain come on man," Robin  said, "just go talk to the bloke for more than 30 seconds."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Captain nodded and spun round to see Pat serving another customer at the bar, he really was something. Captain  got back to the bar as the other customer was leaving, "what am I making?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh- uh." Captain had forgotten to ask, "they're okay thank you, I just wanted-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Captain was lost for words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was..." Captain looked down at one of the restaurant menus laid out in front of him, "I wondered if I could place a take out order for tomorrow?" He looked back up at Captain, "could I have a small box of those raspberry swirls?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick smiled, grabbing a notebook and scribbling down Captain’s order, "yeah of course."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Great, I'll pick them up at noon?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pat moved to the till and sent the order number through to the Captain’s usual email. "sounds good to me, pay tomorrow?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As always," Captain smiled and tilted his head wanting to talk to Pat  more, "they're my favourite dessert you know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Really? I um... you know I'm the baker here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know," Captain was blushing bashfully, meeting the other man's eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pat didn't know what to say. His face was hot, Captain’s eyes were on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I- thank you." It was Pat’s turn to fumble, "thank you, I appreciate it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Captain gave him an easy smile, "see you tomorrow."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"See you tomorrow."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Captain rejoined his friends he couldn't help but but look back at the man who made his heart swoon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What he didn't know was that this was just the beginning. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Dates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Morning mum, morning dad," Captain yawned as he walked into the kitchen. His parents stood side by side making pancakes. </p><p>"Morning!" They both chimed happily. </p><p>Captain laughed at how disgustingly happy they were together. </p><p>"Your brothers coming today," Captain’s father (Sean) said as he put a plate of pancakes in front of his youngest son.</p><p>"Really?" asked, "I thought he was in Australia?"</p><p>Sean shrugged his shoulders and he sat down, "his documentary lost funding again."</p><p>Captain felt sorry for his brother. Julian always dreamed of making a documentary about travelling around the world in 80 days. It never seemed to go to plan, "I wish he would accept my money." </p><p>"We wish he would accept ours, Captain," Daisy said, "but he wants to do it himself. You know how he is." Daisy sat next to Captain and opposite her husband.</p><p>Captain nodded and looked up at his father, "is it okay if I take the morning off pops? I made an order for raspberry swirls last night thinking it was Friday."</p><p>"You're obsessed with those things." Daisy ruffled her son's hair and began eating her breakfast.</p><p>"That's because they're the definition of delicious." </p><p>Daisy and Sean shared a knowing look. They had been to The Maple Cape with their son a few times over the past few years, and they knew about the crush their son harboured for a certain waiter/baker.</p><p>"That's fine Captain, just remember I need you to review the O'Donnell case notes before I send them off tonight." Sean said.</p><p>"I'll do it on my laptop this morning," Captain  smiled, "I uh- I might stay at The Maple Cape for a bit too. Robin and the gang told me I need to put myself out there a bit, and-" he paused biting his lip uncertain, "there's this waiter there so- uh yeah."</p><p>Daisy put her hand on her son's back and gave him a smile when he looked at her, "would that be Mr Butcher?" </p><p>Captain cleared his throat and gave a small nod and went back to eating his pancakes.</p><p>"He seems nice enough," Sean said, "you go at your own pace son."</p><p>Captain smiled, he was so grateful for his parents, "I will." </p><hr/><p>Captain  walked into The Maple Cape and immediately saw Pat behind the counter. As he approached Pat looked up at him and it was as if everything was moving in slow motion. Captain gave an easy smile and watched as the other man reciprocated.</p><p>"Hey," Captain said.</p><p>"Hey," Pat smiled, "£3.80 please." </p><p>Captain placed the cash on the counter, "thanks... business doing well today?" </p><p>"Yeah, yeah- we're doing okay." Pat  took a box of raspberry swells out from under the counter, "here you go." </p><p>As Captain took the box his thumb grazed Pat’s hand. Suddenly he was on top of the world. His heart started acting as if he was doing a marathon.</p><p>"Thank you,” he said, his face slightly red as he ignored how his stomach became aflutter. "I'm gonna stay for a bit, can I have a hot chocolate. Mini marshmallows and whipped cream?" </p><p>Pat smiled, "sure you can sweet tooth."</p><p>Captain blushed and took out the money for the drink and placed it on the counter too. "I think I'm making up for all the time I was on a strict diet regime."</p><p>Pat put the money behind the till, "I've emailed you the receipt...so how come you used to torture yourself?" </p><p>Captain let out a small laugh, "work."</p><p>Pat giggled, "you should get a better job."</p><p>Captain smirked, Pat was humorous. He loved that.</p><p>"I should get back to work, the lunch time rush will probably start soon."</p><p>Captain nodded, "I'll be over by the window." </p><p>"As always," Pat blushed. The two of them were already feeling more confident with each other. </p><p>Captain sat down and opened his laptop. He had reviewed the case notes, now he just had to send them to his father for one last check before they were sent off. The rest of Captain’s  day would consist of writing letters to clients on the behalf of his father. </p><p>"Here you go," Pat said as he set the hot chocolate down on the windowsill (as always), "one hot chocolate, mini marshmallows and whipped cream."</p><p>"Thank you Patrick," he looked up at the other man, unsure what to do next. He only knew he wanted to talk more. </p><p>"No problem."</p><p>Captain watched as Pat went back to the counter to serve customers that had started coming in for lunch. </p><p>The lunch time rush lasted about an hour. Most of the people grabbed a drink and sandwich and left, a couple of families did come and sit inside, but for the most part the tables remained empty. </p><p>When the rush died down Captain approached the counter again, "Patrick," he said, "thanks for the hot chocolate." He put his laptop bag over his head and held the strap by his chest.</p><p>"No problem...uh"</p><p>"Captain.." </p><p>"Very formal," Pat said, a small, amused, smile on his face.</p><p>“Yeah I get that a lot…” </p><p>“I think I’ll call you...Cap… if that’s alright of course.”</p><p>Captain recognised the mushy feeling in his stomach. All because the other man had given him a nickname.</p><p>"Hey um Patrick, do you-" Captain ran his tongue against his upper lip nervously, it was now or never. "Do you- do you maybe wanna get coffee sometime?" </p><p>Pat’s cheeks resumed the reddish colour they usually wore whenever the Captain was dining at his workplace.</p><p>"Y-yeah I'd love too." </p><p>Captain knew he was just as red as Pat, "okay I'll uh, I'll text you?" Captain got his phone out of his pocket ready to exchange numbers. </p><p>"Sure," Pat got his phone out and started to read out his phone number.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Captain got back to his parents he allowed himself to lean against the front door and sigh gleefully. </p><p>"It went well, I take it," his mother was sitting on the stair taking her shoes off and he hadn't even noticed her. </p><p>"Mum!" Captain nearly jumped out of his skin, "I didn't see you there."</p><p>"Sorry poppet," she laughed and walked into the kitchen, "so? Details?"</p><p>Captain kicked off his shoes and followed her, "I spoke to him a little, probably came off as a tad weird to be fair..." Captain  paused and wondered how he even managed to score a date. </p><p>"Sweetie?" </p><p>"Right, yeah!" Captain grinned unbuttoning his jacket, "he said yes."</p><p>"That's delightful!" Daisy said. "So when's the date?"</p><p>"We exchanged numbers so we could arrange something." Captain put his jacket on the back of one of the chairs and sat down. "When do you think it is too soon to text someone?" </p><p>Daisy laughed, "if you want to text him, just text him."</p><p>Captain nodded and immediately got his phone out, he continued to make conversation with his mother as he crafted his message to Pat.</p><p>Outgoing (Captain): Hi Patrick, it's Captain. Let me know when you would like to meet up x</p><p>Captain bit his lip, he was unsure as to whether or not he should have sent it like that or not but it was done. Soon he would be going on a date with Pat Butcher - hopefully. </p><p>"I should probably choose an outfit," Captain nearly tripped as he moved off his chair and made a beeline for the stairs. </p><p>Daisy had been mid-sentence but all she could do was laugh and shake her head, "there he goes." She remembers when he used to get like this over Havers. </p><p>
  <em> "-and now he's my boyfriend! How crazy is that?!"  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Daisy watched her son go on and on about some goalkeeper named William Havers.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "He really is amazing, mum. Wait till you meet him." Captain pottered around in the kitchen as he prepared the two of them lunch. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I'm glad you're happy sweetheart." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Happy is an understatement, I know we've only just become official but I really feel something special." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "That feeling is hunger, hurry up and gimme food."  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Captain laughed, "alright, alright, as you wish." </em>
</p><p>Daisy had missed hearing her son so happy, and now that he was 35, the spark seemed to be back. </p><p>"Remember you have a job to go to!" she yelled.</p><p>Upstairs Captain had been laying on his bed, holding his phone up above him. How long would Pat take to respond? Was Pat busy? He put his phone down and sighed before getting up and opening his wardrobe to find his suit. Time for work. </p><p>As Captain left the house his brother pulled up beside the house in his car and stepped out onto the curb.</p><p>"Hey little brother!" </p><p>"Hey Julian," Captain said as he was taken into his brother's embrace, "you alright?" </p><p>"Yeah," Julian said, stepping back, "going to work?" </p><p>"I'll be back soon, I only have to drop off some paperwork and do a couple of things for dad."</p><p>"Alright," Julian said, "when you can get back here you can tell me why you're still working for Anderson Co." </p><p>Captain sighed. He knew his brother would bring this up as soon as work was mentioned - he always did. "Julian..." </p><p>"Don't 'Julian' me, you belong in the world of sport. It was okay for a little while but-"</p><p>"No 'buts' JJ, I choose to work there. I'm 35. I probably would've retired from football by now anyway.</p><p>"Yeah you're 35," Julian said, "you shouldn't still be living with mum and dad, and you shouldn't be working odd jobs at dad's office like a kid trying to get pocket money."</p><p>"I'm not in the mood for this," Captain walked to his own car, his mood entirely different than what it was moments before. </p><hr/><p>It was later that day when Pat finally responded to his text. Captain was in Anderson Co's archives trying to dig up some information on a previous case a client had been involved in. </p><p>Incoming (Patrick): hi . I'm free tomorrow night if you are :) x</p><p>Outgoing (Captain): Yeah I'm free, want to meet somewhere? x</p><p>Captain grabbed the paperwork he needed and put the rest back into the brown box he had taken it from. Case No 2346 (2024). He moved to the photocopier and started to make copies of the old paperwork.</p><p>"Anderson," the door to his left opened, "I saw you looking at your phone. Sorry but..."</p><p>"I know, I know," Captain said with a small smile, "I shouldn't be using my phone in archives because there's confidential paperwork in here." </p><p>The security guard Jonathan just took the phone off of the table and unlocked it before ensuring no photos were taken or sent. </p><p>"You know it's bad when I know your passcode Captain."</p><p>"Sue me."</p><p>Jonathan laughed, "if you weren't your fathers son..."</p><p>Captain grinned as he finished photocopying what he needed. Jonathan handed the phone to him, "want me to sign your paperwork out?"</p><p>"Yes please," Captain smiled, putting the original documents back in the box. "I've taken photocopies from case 2346 from the year 2024 to have as evidence for current case 2224, year 2035-2036. </p><p>"Alright I'll log that."</p><p>"Thanks," Captain grabbed what he needed and went to the service elevator, he needed to talk to his dad. From what he had read in the paperwork, this guy was bad news. </p><p>Once he reached the top floor he headed straight for his dad's office but he was nowhere to be seen. </p><p>"Hey Captain, your fathers in a meeting right now." </p><p>"Oh, thanks Kayden."</p><p>Kayden was one of the top lawyers at his fathers firm, and had an indisputable reputation as such. </p><p>"I'm just going to put some paperwork in my dad's office then."</p><p>Captain was the only other person to have a key besides his father, he walked inside and placed the paperwork in a drawer that was also unlocked with the same key. This is where Sean  kept his most confidential work - the information they were working on that definitely couldn't be leaked to the public. Captain put a sticky label on top with a smiley face so his father knew he had been, and then locked the drawer before leaving the office and locking the drawer behind him. </p><p>"Well that's my work done for today," Captain said, "see you next week."</p><p>"Bye.." </p><p>Captain  took the elevator, said goodbye to the people at the front desk  and handed in his ID badge as normal. However as he stepped out of the revolving door he didn't notice a hand dipping into his blazer pocket and stealing the spare key to his dad's office. </p><hr/><p>As soon as Captain opened the front door he was pretty much ambushed by his brother. </p><p>"Hey... Listen about earlier, I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's cool JJ," Captain  said, "just don't bring it up again." </p><p>"Deal - soooooo," Julian followed his brother into the kitchen, "I was talking to mum earlier."</p><p>Captain stopped on the spot, blinked and turned on the spot, "should I be concerned?" </p><p>Julian laughed sarcastically, "ha ha very funny." </p><p>"Very funny that a 47 year old says 'soooooo' or?" </p><p>Julian arched his eyebrow, "watch it."</p><p>Captain smirked, "so what did you talk to mum about?" </p><p>"Well," he said, "I heard someone asked out a certain cute waiter that he's liked since before the beginning of time."</p><p>"I may have."</p><p>Julian leaned against the kitchen counter, eyes wide with curiosity as if they were discussing a high school romance, "aaaaaaand?" </p><p>"-and I finished secondary school years ago."</p><p>Julian rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Captain,," he said, "I'm always rooting for you man and I'mjust happy you're considering going on a date."</p><p>"We're planning on seeing each other tomorrow night." </p><p>"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Julian gasped, grabbing his brother's wrist, "to the closet-mobile!" </p><p>"You're a child," Captain said as he followed his brother upstairs, they walked into Captain’'s room which was immediately at the top of the staircase. </p><p>"Okay so," Julian  said, opening his brother's wardrobe, "we gotta find you something smexy."</p><p>"What on earth is smexy?" Captain cocked his head, "a combination of smelly and sexy?"</p><p>"I don't know, Carla has it in her bio on her Instagram."</p><p>"One, why haven't you questioned her on that?" Captain asked, "and two, how is my favourite niece."</p><p>"A nineteen year old trouble maker."</p><p>"Oh come on JJ," Captain watched as his brother threw different items of clothing onto his bed, "we were 'troublemakers' once too."</p><p>"Yeah I know... it's different when  it's your own kids man." Julian sighed, "like any of these outfits?"</p><p>Captain took off his jacket and tie and glanced over at the clothes, "remove anything that's not casual, I don't wanna over do it."</p><p>Julian nodded, "remember when I used to do this in high school for you?"</p><p>"I was eight and mum asked you to reach clothes high up in my wardrobe."</p><p>"Again proving how short you are."</p><p>Captain almost snorted, "piss off."</p><p>"Alright, alright," Julian laughed, "I know when I'm not wanted. Let me know when you're finished trying stuff on."</p><p>Captain shook his head in bewilderment, his brother was on the pinnacle of crazy town sometimes. </p><p>He took off the rest of his clothes and draped them over the chair at his desk, he had just turned round when his phone buzzed. He stuck his hand in the jacket pocket and grabbed his phone. </p><p>Incoming text (Patrick): Yeah of course you can  pick me up. Here's my address: googlemaplondonlink </p><p>Incoming text (Patrick): how was your day? Sorry about my slow response, I've been so busy. X</p><p>Outgoing text (Captain): It's okay, I've been busy too. My day has been a tad non-adventurous since I saw you earlier. x</p><p>Incoming text (Patrick): haha, bless. Same here though. Did you at least enjoy your raspberry swirls? X</p><p>Outgoing text (Captain): I loved them! Thank you x </p><p>Incoming text (Patrick): I'm glad, see you tomorrow Cap ;) x</p><p>Captain was about to respond when his brother knocked rapidly on the door, "have you tried anything on yet."</p><p>"Julian will you  just go do one for a sec, I'm trying on the clothes okay?" Captain immediately grabbed a pair of dark jeans and stepped into them and pulled them up. He wasn't going to have a moments peace with his brother around, it was like having a younger brother - a much younger brother. </p><p>He decided he better hurry up and choose an outfit for tomorrow quickly, then he could go back downstairs to the safety of this mother who would at least face 'the wrath of Julian' alongside himself.</p><p>He decided he liked the jeans but frowned at the top his brother had paired up with it. He quickly rummaged through his clothing before setting his eyes on a pale gray henley top, "haven't worn you in awhile."</p><p>"I hope you're not expecting it to talk baaaack."</p><p>"JULIAN!" Captain moved to his door and swung it open, his brother was already running down the stairs, "yeah you better run!" </p><p>"Julian!" Captain heard his mother shriek downstairs. Oops. </p><p>Captain pulled the shirt over his head and walked down the stairs. In the doorway from the kitchen to the living room their mother stood with an unimpressed look on her face. "Do I need to ask?" </p><p>"No," Julian said. </p><p>Captain sighed, "sorry mum, we were just-" </p><p>"Acting like children," Daisy walked into the living room, "if you're going to do that-" </p><p>She quickly grabbed one of the sofa cushions and threw it at Julian, "at least do it properly."</p><p>"Oh it's on!" Julian yelled, throwing it back at Daisy who drove to hide behind the sofa. Captain laughed and pushed past Julian in a race to grab the thrown pillow and the remaining cushions they had on the two sofas in the room. </p><p>A twenty minute fight followed. Pillows, blankets, heck even the dog joined in. It only finished the moment Sean walked into the kitchen and made them aware of his presence by clearing his throat.</p><p>"Oh," Julian said poking his head out from where he was squashed by Captain who was squashed by their mother, "hi dad." He strained and pushed the two of them off him. </p><p>Captain stood and dusted himself off, while Daisy took to draping over the sofa out of pure exhaustion. </p><p>"I take it you all had a pleasant day?" Sean said as he threw a pillow in his wife's direction - making his sons laugh. </p><p>"Ow!"</p><p>"Captain?" Sean said, "a word?" </p><p>"Sure," Captain walked into the kitchen and Sean mumbled something to Julian  about talking to him in a moment as he shut the doors adjacent to the other room.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"I just wanted to double check you sorted those files." Sean said.</p><p>"I reviewed the presentation and case notes, and I added additional photocopies to the file. It's all in your top drawer.'</p><p>"Good," Sean smiled, "I'll sort it on Monday - now to what I really wanted to talk about... how was your day at The Maple Cape?"</p><p>Captain  found himself blushing, "it went great."</p><p>Sean grinned and patted Captain  on the shoulder, "atta boy!" </p><p>"Is that all?" Captain  asked. </p><p>"I just wanted you to know," Sean cleared his throat, "that I'm always here for you. You go at whatever pace you need and listen to your heart. Your mother and I will always support you however we can."</p><p>"Thanks dad," Captain had a wide smile on his face as he embraced his father. </p><p>"Dorothy told me you looked quite angry when you entered the offices this morning..." </p><p>Captain shrugged and leaned against the kitchen counter. "It's nothing," he said, "Julian  made a comment about me working at the firm and still living here."</p><p>Sean nodded in understanding. He knew how abrupt and sometimes unknowingly rude his older son could be, "I'll have a word."</p><p>"No Dad," Captain said, "it's fine - he apologised."</p><p>"As long as you're sure."</p><p>"I'm sure."</p><p>"So, tell me your plans with this lad."</p><hr/><p>@captainplaysfootball: first date night in a while, how do I look? </p><p>[Captain dressed in dark wash jeans and a pale grey henley top posing in a mirror.]</p><p>@maryandkittysroadtripblog says: you beautiful man &lt;3 </p><p>@likeacaveman says: BRO </p><p>@thomasthorne: hope it goes well!</p><p>Pat was sitting in his kitchen, scrolling through Twitter as he waited for Captain to arrive. He was reading some of his friends' tweets before a certain article was posted on his timeline.</p><p>@ledhayfootiefan: he really thinks it's okay to post about his dating life after what happened??? </p><p>Pat clicked on the link and it opened up to a news article that was published 10 minutes before. He furrowed his eyebrows as he saw a picture of Captain posing in front of a mirror, and a screenshot of what appeared to be an Instagram profile.</p><p>'Retired football player dating again after losing his last boyfriend to a coma.'</p><p>Pat had only read the title when his doorbell rang. The sudden noise made him jump and he dropped his phone on the table, "shit!"</p><p>He walked to the door and opened it to see Captain, wearing the outfit from the photo, with an additional unzipped jacket. "Hey." </p><p>"Hi." Pat suddenly felt awkward. </p><p>"Am I early?" Captain  checked his watch and then looked back at Pat, " you look very handsome." </p><p>Pat found himself staring at the other man. Guilty he had unknowingly found out something about the other man's life that was deeply personal. "I- thank you… I- two secs," Pat said, "come in."</p><p>Captain stood in the hallway of Pat’s home as his date disappeared down the hallway into another room. </p><p>Pat grabbed his phone and skimmed through the article, Captain was definitely the same Captain. Pat had never watched a football match in his life, but his father (an avid football fan) had spoken to him about a goalkeeper who had lost his life after being in a coma a few years ago. </p><p>Pat  came across some pictures, a picture of a football team including Captain, and another photo captioned 'Captain Anderson and William Havers 2025'. It was now 2036. Captain thought about the other man in his home. It seemed Captain’s relationship with Havers  was years ago, and he wouldn't be dating if he weren't ready... right? </p><p>Pat opened up his instagram and pressed follow on Captain’s account. 430k followers compared to Pat's 98. He pursed his lips and put his phone in his pocket and checked himself in the mirror one more time. He was going to enjoy a date with a man who regularly comes to his cafe, that is it. That is the Captain he knows.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Pat and Captain waited in the short line of people that seemed to be diminishing quickly. Luckily it wasn't too crowded at night. </p><p>"I can't believe I've lived in London for 4 years and I haven't done this yet," Pat said. </p><p>"Well there's a first for everything," Captain smiled at him, "at least it's warm tonight." </p><p>"It's a bit nippy."</p><p>Captain took off his jacket and gently placed it over Pat’s shoulders, "is this okay?" </p><p>Pat couldn’t help but blush. “You sure you aren’t cold?”</p><p>"No," Captain smiled as they approached the London eye, "ready?" They stepped onto the platform with their designated group. It was much bigger than Pat expected it to be.</p><p>They shared the pod with another couple, and a family of five who were dressed in I &lt;3 London gear. Captain held onto the railing as the pod began to move, "wait until we get to the top, the view is amazing.'</p><p>Pat stood next to him, "I bet it's pretty romantic at night... all the lights."</p><p>"I may have been going for that kind of theme." </p><p>Pat let out a light laugh,, "so... tell me about yourself.'</p><p>"What do you wanna know?" Captain turned to look at the other man and leaned against the railing. He couldn't help but admire how beautiful the other man looked.</p><p>"Hmm... we'll start off easy," Pat said with a coy smile on his face, "what's your favourite colour?" </p><p>"Isn't this where I'm supposed to say your eye colour?"  </p><p>Pat laughed again, "I believe so."</p><p>"I don't really have a favourite colour."</p><p>"That was supposed to be an easy question!"</p><p>Captain just smiled. "Next question?" </p><p>"Why do you spend so much time at The Maple Cape?" </p><p>"Well," Captain smirked, "50% of the time I'm hoping to eat raspberry swirls, and the other half of the time I'm hoping to catch a glance at the cute baker that works there."</p><p>Pat shook his head with a smile, "real smooth." </p><p>"Have you always wanted to be a baker?"</p><p>"Yeah, I used to host tea parties for my neighbours with mud cake," Pat said, "at 6 years old I was the talk of the town."</p><p>"Oh I bet!"</p><p>"What was your childhood dream?" </p><p>"I wanted to be a footballer," Captain said, "I was in the youth academy growing up - ended up playing for Ledhay Athletic."</p><p>Pat has heard his father talk about that team, "they're favourites to win the premier league this year right?" </p><p>Captain nodded, "yeah, it'd be their 3rd time"</p><p>Pat could see a hint of sadness in Captain’s eyes, but the older man just turned and pointed out over the river. "See the building that looks like a half built bridge?" </p><p>"That's the stadium?"</p><p>"Yeah," Captain said with a small smile before looking at Pat, "you'll have to show me one of those mudcakes now." </p><p>Pat laughed, “I promise."</p><p>After some more small talk, gushing and blushing - their pod stopped at the top. Pat looked out at the city bathed in pretty lights, he had never seen London from this angle. He looked from the city view to Captain's side profile, his face illuminated only by lights in the distance. </p><p>"Gorgeous isn't it?" Captain exclaimed, completely unaware Pat was staring at him.</p><p>"Yeah," Pat said with his eyes on the taller man, "gorgeous."</p><p>Pat was stunned only for a short moment more before turning his attention to the view. London was pretty, but Captain was prettier. He sighed happily as he gazed out over the riverbank with Captain, it felt nice. Almost like two peas in a pod, and they were literally in a pod! Pat  cracked himself up at the thought and gripped the railing, his hand next to Captain’s.</p><p>"Is this okay?" Pat said, wiggling his pinkie.</p><p>Captain looked down at where their fingers touched and then directly at Patrick..</p><p>"Perfect," he said.</p><p>Captain hadn't felt like this in a long time.</p><p>It felt right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ready</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pod started to move again shortly thereafter and they lost their 'top of the world' view. </p><p>"Well I have to say," Pat said, "I don't know how you're going to top this on our next date."</p><p>"There's going to be another date?" Captain arched his eyebrow. </p><p>"I wanna know more about you."</p><p>"Well," Captain  blushed bashfully and tried to hide his goofy smile by looking down, "I might just wanna know more about you too."</p><p>Pat giggled and turned to look back out at the view, his pinkie pressed up against Captain’s again, "I expect every date to be just as adventurous though." </p><p>Captain laughed and gently wriggled his finger, the small touch was nice - somehow reassuring. "Is that so?" he said, "well I guess I better start brainstorming some ideas then."</p><p>"Yeah you better."</p><p>Captain could feel Pat's eyes on him. He turned to match his gaze. The two of them stood there like teenagers in the same room as their parents, staring towards one another but only allowing their fingers to meet. </p><p>"Okay." Captain breathed out, breaking the silence between them.</p><p>"Okay?" </p><p>"Okay, I'll do it," Captain continued, "every date will be adventurous."</p><p>"You know I was joking right?" </p><p>"Yeah," Captain said, "I know, I know." He turned to face Pat, "but it would be pretty fun right?" </p><p>Pat broke out into his signature cheshire cat grin, "okay!"</p><p>"Okay?"</p><p>"Okay!"</p><p>"Alright, game on! Captain smiled too, "not that this is a game or anything..."</p><p>Pat giggled -again- and Captain  knew it was a sound he would love to hear more than twice.</p><p>"Do you want to walk along the river on the way back? Instead of getting the tube?" </p><p>Pat smiled, "I'd love too." </p><hr/><p>When Pat got home he thought about the walk home. They way Captain had hesitatingly held out his hand, the way they had walked hand in hand along the riverbank as they shared stories and moments of laughter. The date had been the perfect first date. Pat felt as though he were in a video game and he had unlocked a whole other level. Everything was perfect.</p><p>He sat on the sofa with Netflix on in the background as he flicked through the photos he had taken of the view. A beautiful view for a beautiful moment. </p><p>pat-a-cake: beautiful (photo of view from inside pod) </p><p>The caption may or may not have also been referencing the man whom he had the pleasure of spending his evening with.</p><p>Once he posted the photo he scrolled through his timeline, coming across Captain’s post from earlier this evening. Captain was truly beautiful. Pat pressed the little love heart under the picture and joined the thousands of likes the photo had received. The comments below however were rather mixed, some happy, but others stating Captain was out of order for sharing his dating life. </p><p>Curiously, Pat clicked on Captain's profile and scrolled down. There were a few selfies here and there, mainly photos of family gatherings and photos featuring the same friends he had been with at The Maple Cape. </p><p>As Pat got further down there were a couple of years where Captain had posted nothing at all, and then it was a year of football content before Pat came to what was clearly the years Captain dated William..</p><p>Pat hesitated, it was all there publicly but he felt as though if he looked anymore it would be an invasion of privacy. Unethical. </p><p>On the walk home Captain had mentioned that he hadn't dated in years. He had mentioned he had lost a significant other years ago. Pat had pulled the other man in for a gentle hug and told him they could move at whatever pace Captain wanted too, to which Captain chuckled and stated that he really does pick guys who talk just like his father. Captain stated he was ready and had gently kissed Pat's cheek before standing back and thanking him for a wonderful night. </p><p>The thought made Pat reach for the place Captain's lips had met his cheek. At the age of 31 Pat had never been so boy crazy over someone before. He clicked back and decided it was best to leave that part of Captain's life for when he was ready to open up about himself.</p><p>Incoming (Captain): Home safe, thank you for tonight, I hope we can do something again soon x</p><p>Pat smiled.</p><p>Outgoing (Pat): no, thank YOU! Let me know when you're not busy. Goodnight, Cap x</p><p>Incoming (Captain): Goodnight, Patrick xx </p><hr/><p>The next morning was a typical Sunday morning in the Anderson household. </p><p>Captain woke up and within half an hour he was downstairs eating scrambled egg n' kale for breakfast alongside a black coffee, while reading one of the many novels he was in the middle of. His parents came down as he finished and he spoke to them as they both made their individual breakfasts.</p><p>"So," Daisy said, pouring water from the kettle into a saucepan, "are you going to tell us how it went?"</p><p>Sean shut the fridge and looked at Captain curiously.</p><p>"It went well." </p><p>"Is that all we get?" Sean asked.</p><p>Captain laughed, "for now." </p><p>"As long as you're happy." Daisy said putting her hand on her son's shoulder, "okay?" </p><p>The day was a pretty standard Sunday.  In the morning Captain's parents, Julian and himself  volunteered at the local youth centre. When they returned home at 1pm, Daisy decided it was a nice day to have lunch on a picnic blanket laid out over the grass in the back garden. The family laughed, joked, spoke about whether or not they should get the Nintendo Switch out of the loft. However, when Sean took in the plates and was supposedly coming back with drinks he had quickly turned on the hose and had the other three of the Anderson home running around in a frenzy before trying to squeeze down the back of the shed. It had always been like this. Daisy and Sean had always spoken about the importance of having fun and enjoying their time together. Captain was so grateful for them.</p><p>Later that evening Captain sat at his desk filling out some forms for work. </p><p>Incoming (Pat): would it be cringy to say I've been thinking about you all day? x</p><p>Outgoing (Captain): Yes x</p><p>Outgoing (Captain): But I so happen to like cringy x </p><p>Incoming (Pat): Well that's handy ;) x</p><p>Captain couldn't help but blush as he stared at his phone. His chair spun round slowly and he gently bit his lower lip. He wanted to meet up with Pat again as soon as possible, but he also didn't want to come across as desperate. </p><p>Outgoing (Captain): it is ;) x</p><p>Outgoing (Captain): I was wondering when we should meet up again x</p><p>Incoming (Pat): My lunch is 12-1 tomorrow x</p><p>Captain stood up excitedly and practically threw himself onto the bed and dove under the covers. He laid on his side and looked at Pat's message again. Patrick wanted to see him tomorrow! Captain couldn't help but smile bashfully to himself and take a deep breath as he thought of a reply. It was as though he were a love sick teenager. He hadn't felt like this in a long time.</p><p>
  <em> Outgoing (Captain): I really enjoyed dinner, thank you x  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Incoming (Havers): I had an amazing time tonight Captain x </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Outgoing (Captain): Me too x </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Incoming (Havers): I can feel you blushing from here x  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Outgoing (Captain): Shut up, don't flatter yourself x  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Incoming (Havers): Flatter myself? You were a part of that 'make out session' too, bloody fantastic. x </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Outgoing (Captain): You got me there... so maybe I can't stop thinking about you x  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Incoming (Havers): maybe I can't stop thinking about you either x  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Outgoing (Captain): look outside xx </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Havers moved to his bedroom window and smiled down at the younger man.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Rapunzel, Rapunzel," Captain said holding up his hands as though he were performing in the theatre, "let down your hair." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "You're bonkers, you know that?"  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Captain smirked, "so I've been told." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Don't you think it's too soon to be turning up at my house?" Havers said with a coy smile, "we've only been on eight dates." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Well after a kiss like that I just couldn't resist the temptation." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Havers laughed and tossed his keys out the window, "come on up." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A minute later Captain Anderson was walking through his front door and Havers pulled the man close into a kiss.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Damn,"  Captain said as the kissed ended, "gotta do that more often." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Havers  ran his thumb gently over the other man's cheek and moved his hand round to the back of Captain’s neck and set their foreheads together.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "The way I feel about you..." Havers breathed softly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Intense?"  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "So frickin intense."  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I feel the same," Captain said as he moved forward and gently let their lips meet again.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Captain was sure their lips were made for each other. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Havers pulled away softly and gazed into the other man's eyes, "you make me feel amazing Anderson..." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They stood there for a moment, as though frozen on the spot.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "You know..." Captain broke the silence and pursed his lips nervously looking down, "some people would say it's always best to do dinner and a movie." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Well then," Havers said, taking Captain's hand, "we better rectify that right now."  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They walked across the small flat into the living room and immediately fell to the sofa laughing as they began to make out for the second time that evening. Not even bothering to turn on the TV. </em>
</p><hr/><p>Back in the present, Captain text Pat that he would love to see him tomorrow and turned to lay on his back. His mind fighting with itself. He was attracted to Pat, big time. His stomach had done somersaults when they held hands, and he was worried his heart was going to beat out of his chest when he had kissed the other man's cheek - but now the guilt was setting in. </p><p>William Havers.</p><p>He knew logically William would want him to be happy, yet he couldn't help but feel he was somehow betraying him. </p><p>Captain was sure he was ready, but it was still hard. He turned his head as he let the tears flow. On his bedside counter sat a photo of himself and Havers. The two of them embracing each other and smiling at the camera in front of the Eiffel Tower. A cliche Captain couldn't help but love. </p><p>Immediately he went in search of his parents. He needed to talk to someone. </p><p>He made his way down the stairs, the sound of music could be heard from the living room. The kitchen door was shut. A sight which was very unusual. He gently opened the door and peeked through the gap. </p><p>In the kitchen there was a soft glow filling the room from a candle that was set in the middle of the kitchen table. There were remnants of his mother and fathers dessert still on the table and a stack of cards laid out as though in the middle of a card game. Captain could just make out his parents dancing together slowly in the living room. He smiled as his parents swayed gently before stepping to the side and away from the door frame and therefore out of Captain's view.</p><p>Captain definitely knew where he got his romantic ideals from.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>Captain jumped out of his skin and turned around as he shut the door, "Julian!" </p><p>"Sorry," Julian tried not to laugh, "you... you look like you've been crying..." </p><p>Captain sighed and walked past his brother making his way upstairs.</p><p>"Don't..." Julian followed and gently grabbed his brother's wrist, "talk to me man."</p><p>Captain started to sob halfway up the stairs and turned to hug his brother. His chest heaved as he thought about how much he loved William, how much he was attracted to Pat, how he was unsure of what to do.</p><p>"Captain, what's happened?" </p><p>Captain nearly choked on his own breath, "W-William."</p><p>Julian held on that little bit tighter. Remembering how lost his younger brother had once become was scary. He didn't want his brother going back to such a dark place again. </p><p>He led his brother up the stairs to the bedroom and sat holding his brother as he cried. Nearly fifteen minutes before his brother ran out of tears and even then Julian knew his brother didn't feel any better for it. </p><p>"Hey sweetie," Daisy said, "how's Will?" </p><p>Captain would go to see Havers at least twice a week. Julian disliked the fact his parents spoke as though the man wasn't in a coma but he guessed it was their way of making things seem as normal as possible. Normally, Captain would say there was no change, his vitals were good, and maybe talk about what he spoke to William about. This time however it was very different. </p><p>Captain looked pale, Julian knew straight away something dreadful had happened.</p><p>His mother stood up from where she had been sitting at the kitchen table and stepped closer to her youngest son, "Captain?"</p><p>"They-" </p><p>That's when the crying began. A cry that would continue in the heart of Captain forever. Sure over time he would experience happiness and joy again, but for the next six months the man would be in a land of hurt before he could begin to feel as though he were functioning.</p><p>"Get your father," Daisy said, rushing to Captain’s side.</p><p>Julian ran to the garden, his mind swirling with all kinds of thoughts of what could be wrong. Hoping he was wrong, but finding out in the ten minutes that followed he was right.</p><p>Havers was being taken off life support.</p><p>"I feel so guilty JJ," Captain said, pulling away and wiping his tears and looking his brother in the eye. "I really like the guy I went on a date with.</p><p>"There's nothing wrong with that you know..." Julian  said, "I have a couple of friends who are widowed and have found love again."</p><p>Captain nodded and wiped his face with his pyjama sleeve, "I just don't want him looking down on me and thinking I'm replacing him."</p><p>Captain burst into tears again.</p><p>"Hey, no, no, no, no," Julian said, wrapping his arms around the other man again. "Captain, he wouldn't think that for a second. William always wanted you to be happy, and if you feel ready to date again there's nothing wrong with that..."</p><p>The younger man continued to cry.</p><p>"Besides," Julian  said, "this guy you're dating doesn't replace William.. It's another love, another chapter. It doesn't mean you love him any less." </p><p>Captain nodded, wiping his hands across his face as his crying subsided. His brother's words made him feel slightly better but not completely. Logically, he knew it was okay to love again. He started to wonder if the feeling he thought was guilt was actually a fear of the unknown. </p><p>It had been a while for Captain since he had done the dating dance. His first date with Pat had been swell but he wondered if the dates that followed would be the same. Havers and himself had a connection right off the bat, probably helped by the fact they spent most of their time together even before they started dating. Captain wondered if he could ever be that close to somebody again. He took a deep breath as he heard his brother mutter the words, "one day at a time," and that's what Captain decided to do. Take everyday as it comes. Try not to get lost in the details and just have fun. Follow his heart and see where it guides him. William would always be special, and his feelings for Patrick didn't change that.</p><hr/><p>On Monday morning Captain  drove into work with his father. His mind completely lost in thoughts of Pat. His earlier worries pushed to the back of his mind as he tried to do what his heart was asking to do. </p><p>"Are you listening to me? Sean said, turning off the radio.</p><p>"Wha-" Captain looked over at his dad who was driving, "sorry pops I was just in deep thought."</p><p>"The waiter?"</p><p>Captain laughed, "Patrick... we're seeing each other this afternoon." </p><p>"You never did tell me about that first date."</p><p>"DAD."</p><p>"CAPTAIN!" Sean mimicked him, "come on, tell ya old man."</p><p>Captain laughed, "I took him to the London Eye. We talked. That's it."</p><p>"That's it?" </p><p>"He did mention he also has a secret love for watching baking shows in the middle of the night, so I’m not the only one!"</p><p>"Didn't you say he bakes?" Sean said, "that's normal, you're the weirdo."</p><p>Captain laughed shaking his head, "thanks pops."</p><p>"So..."</p><p>"So... his favourite colour is yellow, his favourite food is lasagne, he watches Hollyoaks and Emmerdale while texting his stepmother, his dads a dairy farmer in Yorkshire, he moved to London because he wanted to try the city life and - I quote - ‘what better city than the one with the big ass clock’  and... and his hands are amazing to hold." </p><p>Sean glanced over at Captain who had lovey dovey written all over his face. "So you've read his bio then?"</p><p>Captain laughed, "something like that, and then after our date we walked along the riverbank home." </p><p>"You kissed him didn't ya?" </p><p>"On the cheek."</p><p>"Atta boy." </p><p>When they got to work the usual hustle and bustle seemed a lot worse. </p><p>"What on Earth..." Sean looked around his reception area in confusion.</p><p>"Mr Anderson," the receptionist known as Dorothy approached them, "Mr Anderson you have an emergency meeting at 12:00." </p><p>"An emergency?" Sean said, "why wasn't I called?" </p><p>"You were... some case notes have been leaked."</p><p>Sean glanced down at his apple watch to see he had tons of missed calls and took it off silent, "shit - which case?" </p><p>The three of them walked through the busy office towards Sean's office. </p><p>"2224 and some photocopies from a previous case."</p><p>"Two-two-" Sean turned to look at Captain, "confidential drawer?" </p><p>"Yeah..." Captain was worried, had he done something wrong? </p><p>"Okay, Dorothy I need a list of people who were in the office on Friday." </p><p>"Already done," she handed Sean a clipboard with some paperwork attached. </p><p>"Godsend."</p><p>"Oh I know," they stopped outside the office, "the O'Connells will be here in a moment."</p><p>"Okay thank you, could I have..."</p><p>"I paged Paige to get you a latte the moment I saw you, it should be here-"</p><p>"Morning Mr Anderson, Morning Captain." Paige handed Sean a latte.</p><p>"Now," Dorothy smiled.</p><p>"You two keep this company afoot."</p><p>"We know," they said before turning to get on with their day's work. </p><p>"Alright so," Sean said turning to look at Captain, "we need to-" </p><p>Captain sniggered when the girls rounded the corner.</p><p>"What is it?" </p><p>"She paged Paige."</p><p>"So?" </p><p>"Paige... page... she PAGED PAIGE."</p><p>"Captain,  this is serious."</p><p>"Yeah," he cleared his throat following his father into the office, "what should we do?" </p><p>"Go down to Intel and find out anything you can, what information was leaked, where the information appeared, and the original source material." Sean opened the confidential drawer, the paperwork was there but his son's signature sticky note wasn't. "Someone's been here."</p><p>Captain looked into the drawer, he lifted the paperwork and underneath was the sticky note with a smiley face.</p><p>"Shit," Captain patted his blazer and opened up his briefcase, "I'll ring mum to see if she's home to check my desk but... I don't think I've seen the keys since... since Friday. I don't even remember seeing them since work. Shit, this is my fault isn't it?" </p><p>"Did you leak the information?"</p><p>"WHAT? NO!"</p><p>"Settle down, I was just going to say- then you have nothing to worry about."</p><p>"But Dad-" </p><p>"No 'buts', ring your mother, go down to Intel, keep your phone on so I can text you.""</p><p>Captain spent two hours in Intel, gathering as much information as he could. The office staff and himself going through every computer log in on the server. The ICT staff had worked out that the information was leaked from a computer on site, but not connected to the main server. So it was someone's laptop. </p><hr/><p>At 11:00 Captain  emailed his father the information he had found, and then walked up to his office to also give him the hard copies the ICT staff had printed to go into archives. A new case was made that morning: Case 2534 (2036) O'Connells &amp; Anderson Law - Ref/2224 </p><p>When he walked into his fathers office and placed the folder on the mans desk his dad was already surrounded by a mound of paperwork. Dorothy, Paige and another colleague named Lincoln were all there signing paperwork and going through different pieces that would soon be evidence as his father tried to calm someone down via the phone - presumably the O'Connells. </p><p>"Yes I know that, we can discuss that more when you arrive of course." Sean looked stressed. He grabbed a notepad and scribbled a message for Captain on it as he continued to speak. </p><p>'Go for a long lunch while I review this information, think we're going to be here late.'</p><p>Captain  nodded and walked out into the corridor. He grabbed some bottles of water and some crisps from the vending machine and took them to his father's office and left them on the cabinet nearest the door. This was a disaster. </p><p>It was 11:30 when he got to The Maple Cape. He glanced over at the main counter but Pat wasn't there, he walked round the corner to the bar and found Pat laughing at something a customer was saying.</p><p>Pat's laugh made his chest flutter and he couldn't believe the effect the man had on him. As he approached Pat noticed him and gave him a small wave as he handed the customer drinks. </p><p>"Hey," Pat said, approaching Captain, "can I get you a drink?" </p><p>"Anytime."</p><p>Pat laughed, "not funny."</p><p>"You did laugh."</p><p>"Out of sympathy, yes."</p><p>Now it was Captain’s turn to laugh, "thanks - still on the same lunch?" </p><p>"I am."</p><p>Captain gently reached out to put his hand over Pat's, the touch of their hands sending a whole wave of emotions through the two of them. "I'll go get a coffee while I wait. Anything else you recommend?" </p><p>"Have an Easter Egg biscuit, took me forever to decorate them."</p><p>"Alright," Captain shot the shorter man a wink and got off the stool to walk to the counter, "I already know they taste delicious though. He walked away leaving a blushing Pat behind. As he rounded the corner he looked back to see Pat still staring at him and then quickly pretending to be doing something behind the bar. He couldn't help but think he was adorable - a term he never thought he would use to describe a 31 year old man. </p><p>Captain sat by the window as he had his coffee and biscuits. He looked out of the window and watched as the small plaza in the middle of Covent Garden started to fill up with people on their lunch break. Captain wondered where he could possibly take Pat in time to be back for his next shift at 1:00. What counted as adventurous to Pat? The London Eye had been touristy, so maybe another touristy date would be acceptable. Baring in mind Pat  also had to eat lunch. Captain scrolled through Google, looking for fun locations they could go that were close by. </p><p>Close by was a street named 'Neal's Yard.' Captain smiled at images of buildings that had been painted vibrant colours. It was a small alley that had been turned into a somewhat secret area for locals. There were a few local businesses there too, including cafes. </p><p>"Perfect." </p><p>Coffee and biscuits now finished, Captain looked over at the counter and saw Pat hanging up his apron. </p><p>A few words were said between him and a girl also working behind the counter and then he approached Captain, "ready to go?" </p><p>Arriving in Neal's Yard had a completely different effect than the pictures. It was 10x more beautiful than Captain could have ever imagined. He looked around in delight, with Pat  mirroring his expression.</p><p>"Oh wow, this was definitely worth the walk." </p><p>"It was," Captain said, "it's so nice."</p><p>"Nice is an understatement."</p><p>Captain nodded in agreement, he needed to explore his home city more often. The place was - as his mother would say - delightful. </p><p>They sat on one of the blue benches in the centre of the small building nook and admired the art decorating the buildings. "This is amazing Captain, thank you."</p><p>"Honestly it's my first time too," Captain said, "it's our second adventurous date and I'm already having to scan Google."</p><p>Pat laughed, "a deals a deal."</p><p>"I know," Captain  said with a smile on his face, "we better get you something to eat."</p><p>Pat nodded, standing up and approaching one of the cafes. "This looks good to me." </p><p>After placing their orders and waiting for their food they decided to sit downstairs. It was a nice sunny day, many of the few England saw in the midst of April showers but today they just so happened to get lucky. Captain kept in mind to keep to  indoor dates for a little while. If Pat wanted to continue their dating adventure of course.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for those of you who made me aware of the error with one of the names, I had previously started writing this for another couple and decided I would write it as patcap instead. That's only the first three chapters though the rest will have nil name errors. Let me know your thoughts, your comments make my day :) I'll update soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>